


That's a really big dog, mister

by aMass0fvoices



Series: pitch pearl werewolf au [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny barks at some trick or treaters, Established Relationship, I don't think I need to put a warning for anything?, M/M, Phantom is still a ghost, Pitch Pearl, References to a crossover that might not go anywhere, Separate Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, They always have been, They are married, Werewolf Danny Fenton, really late halloween fic, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMass0fvoices/pseuds/aMass0fvoices
Summary: This year, Halloween was on a full moon. But what does this mean for a werewolf and his ghost husband? Well, no cute couples costumes, that's for sure...
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom
Series: pitch pearl werewolf au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	That's a really big dog, mister

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first work I wrote without a beta, but I'm still proud of how it came out in the end. It was also my first time writing Pitch Pearl, so that was fun to play around with. And yes, I know Halloween has passed, but I didn't want to wait until next year when the 'full moon on Halloween' doesn't actually apply.

“...ny… aaaanny… wake up honey.”

I groan softly, squeezing my eyes shut tighter and snuggling further into the torso I’d been using as a pillow.

“Sweetheart, we gotta get up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Phantom tries to push me off, and I wrap my arms tighter around his back. He lets out an annoyed huff and flicks my forehead. I open my eyes and glare up at Phantom’s smirking face, before he leans down to kiss the top of my head.

“Come on Danny. We have stuff to do today.” Phantom phases out of my arms and slides off the bed. I sit up in bed and watch him walk into the closet.

“What stuff?”

Phantom sticks his head out of the closet and gives me a blank look. “Danny. Do you not remember what day is today?”

I watch as Phantom sticks his head back in the closet and listen as he roots around for clothes. “Saturday?”

“What’s on a Saturday this year?”

I gasped excitedly. “It’s Halloween!”

Phantom sighed and I drooped. “Is it not Halloween yet?”

“No, Hun, it is Halloween. But do you remember what else is today?”

I struggle to think of an answer, before giving up with a sad whimper.

Wait, whimper? I’m usually so good about not letting my more wolfish tendencies show. I only ever slip up around…

“The full moon…”

Phantom comes back out of the closet -dressed in jeans and an Evil Dead hoodie- and leaves for the bathroom. “There ya go. Now hurry up and get dressed, we need to eat and finish getting things ready for tonight.”

I reluctantly leave the warmth off the bed and trudge over to the closet. I pull on a pair of sweatpants and my favorite sweatshirt. Phantom gave it to me for my birthday this year. It’s gray with little black paw prints on the sleeves. ‘Fur dad’ is printed on the front, but Phantom crossed out ‘dad’ and wrote ‘husband’ instead.

I join Phantom in the bathroom just as he’s finishing shaving. He gives me a quick kiss before going downstairs to start breakfast.

As I’m brushing my teeth, I realize dejectedly that my canines have already started sharpening. I shake my head and spit into the sink.

**o0o0o0o**

Phantom and I were curled up under a blanket together watching the ‘scary’ movies GF public access was playing.

We had started side by side, but as sunset drew nearer, I started getting more affectionate. As it was, I had wormed my way into Phantom’s lap, and had wrapped his arms around myself.

At some point, I closed my eyes and just relaxed against my husband. I opened my eyes again when I heard Phantom sigh above me. I pulled back and gave him a questioning look. 

“You were starting to nuzzle me.” he paused and turned to look at the clock on the mantle. “It’s almost 5:45. The sun sets around 6:00, and the moon rises about ten after. We need to get you situated.”

I nodded sadly and stood up, starting towards the stairs. I let out a startled yelp as Phantom picked me up in a bridal hold and flew us to the bedroom. 

“I  _ realize _ I’m the girl in this relationship, you don’t need to remind me,” I mumbled angrily. 

Phantom kissed me on the cheek and set me down in the closet. “I’m not trying to upset you, I’m just trying to make sure we never have a repeat of your first change.”

“Well, I’m sorry if I tripped and face planted in a wolf print!”

Phantom kissed my nose. “I’m not blaming you, dear. And between you and me, I kinda like how cuddly you get around the full moon. Now let’s stop stalling. We both know that putting this part off does nothing. You change into something a little more appropriate, while I get the chains from the attic.”

“I thought we used them for the yard decorations?”

“October has two full moons, and those things are pure silver. If you remember correctly, we live on the edge of the forest, god only knows what kind of creature might steal them. Now hurry up and change!”

“Yes, husband.”  


**o0o0o0o**

“You okay? It’s not too tight or pinching anywhere? Do you need a pillow or a blanket?”

I smiled as Phantom continued making adjustments to the chains. No matter how many times I went through a full moon, Phantom would always do his absolute best to make sure I was as comfortable as possible.

“Phantom, look at me.” I waited for his bright green eyes to meet my blue. “I’m fine. Besides, it’s almost time, and we both know how much you hate watching this part. Go downstairs and man the door. I’m not going anywhere.”

Phantom bit his lip nervously. 

“If you’re sure…” Phantom turned to leave the bedroom.

“Oh, wait!” Phantom turned around expectantly. “Did you remember to put up the sign?”

Phantom smiled softly at me from the doorway. “Yes, I did. Is that all?” I nodded. “I’ll be going then. I’ll come back up in a bit to let you out. Love you sweetheart.”

“Love you more!”

I saw Phantom throw me one last grin before the door closed.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Phantom sat on the loveseat watching GF public access again. 

Sitting on top of him was a massive wolf, with bright blue eyes and covered in thick black fur. The wolf was so big it took up the rest of the loveseat and nearly blocked Phantom’s view of the tv.

The wolf’s head shot up when the doorbell rang. It started barking loudly, the noises themselves deep and threatening. The wolf scrambled off Phantom and the couch before running to the front door, claws scrabbling on the hardwood floor as it turned the corner to the front hallway. 

Phantom stood with a sigh as a few high-pitched shrieks sounded at the front door. He grabbed the bag of candy from the coffee table and walked towards the front hallway. 

The house had a Dutch door, and Phantom had had the top half open the whole night, with a bowl of candy resting on a stool right inside the door. It  _ had  _ been fine. Trick-or-treaters could just reach through and grab a few pieces, and Phantom only had to worry about refilling the bowl.

He had put up a sign asking people not to use the doorbell, and instead to just “yell for Phantom,” because they knew full well by now that wolf-Danny and doorbells  _ did not _ mix.

Turning the corner into the front hallway brought the door into view, Phantom was blessed with the sight of Danny, front paws resting on the bottom half of the door, barking and growling at the frightened group of teenagers standing on the front porch. As Phantom watched, Danny’s wildly waving tail knocked over the stool, the ceramic bowl clattering to the floor.

Setting the candy on the hall table for the time being, Phantom pulled Danny off the door and told him to go lay back down on the couch. Danny’s ears lowered and he whined, nudging Phantom’s hand with his snout. 

Phantom sighed and kneeled to Danny’s level. “Hun, I know you get protective of me, and I know it’s hard for you to control yourself, but you need to calm down. I’m perfectly fine, you don’t need to worry about me. Go lay back down.”

Danny whined, shoving his head against Phantom’s hand some more. He barked softly, then turned up his nose and sat down. 

The ghost smiled a little and shook his head, scratching Danny’s chin before standing back up and grabbing the bag of candy. Turning back to the trick-or-treaters still on the porch, Phantom flashed them a charming smile.  


“Happy Halloween! Sorry about him, the doorbell just riles him up.”

One of the kids, some kind of zombie by the looks of it, took a step forward. “Sorry about making your dog upset.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry if he scared any of you. He’s usually really sweet, he and the doorbell just don’t get along. Come on then, spread out. I’d like to at least know what kind of creatures I’m giving all my candy to.”

A few of the kids laughed, before the group spread out into more of a line and less of a huddle, and Phantom dropped a handful of candy into each of their bags, guessing their costumes as he went.

“Let’s see here… zombie fisherman, ghost lumberjack, casual vampire, Frankenstein’s monster, and… venom Groot?”

The kid huffed and said, “I’m the hide-behind! At least, I’m what it supposedly looks like… it’s hard to get a consistent description…”

Phantom gave the boy an apologetic smile and one extra piece. Turning to the last kid in line, Phantom felt his smile widen. 

It was a girl a little younger than the rest, 13 at the least. Her costume, while slightly inaccurate, still looked to be very high quality.

She had fake wolf ears clipped into her hair, and wore a torn red plaid button-up, with a white t-shirt underneath. On her hands and feet were wolf mittens and boots respectively, and Phantom had a feeling there was a fake tail attached to her clothes somehow.

The girl was staring at something behind him, and when Phantom glanced over his shoulder he saw Danny staring back at her.

He turned back to the girl and cleared his throat, chuckling when her eyes shot up to meet his.

She stared at Phantom for a moment before glancing back at Danny. “That’s a really big dog, mister.”

Phantom smiled and said, “He is, but I love him anyway. And uh, I think your group is waiting for you.”

Phantom nodded at the teens standing at the end of the driveway before dropping some candy in the girl’s bag. “It’s getting kinda late. Might wanna hurry before the moon sets.”

The girl glanced at Danny one last time before running to catch up with her group. 

Phantom smiled before he closed the top half of the door and locking the slide bolt into place.

He shut off the tv, and turned the hall and porch lights off, setting the nearly empty candy bag on the coffee table before heading up the stairs. 

Danny sat patiently next to the bed while Phantom got ready for bed. Once he was changed and comfortably under the covers, Danny jumped onto the bed and lay down next to him, with his head resting on Phantom’s chest.

When Phantom woke up the next morning, it was to his human husband sleeping in the same position.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Pitch Pearl Discord server's Halloween event, and at the time of posting it there, there were still a few kinks that needed to be ironed out. It's all fixed up now, and I hope you enjoyed! I have some more one-shots lined up for this au, I think about five in total. Next up, Christmas!


End file.
